Fight for Freedom
by save the sharks
Summary: Emelan has been taken over by Zechnars. Crystal, daughter of Briar Moss and Ewy, fights to regain what was lost. Takes place well after the Will of the Empress. I own nothing except my characters. This is my first story. I will take Constructive critism.


I own nothing.

This is my first fic so please be nice, I will appreciate all review

Setting: Emelan was invaded and taken over by a distant group of people when Crys was seven. They killed the royal family of which only Sandry escaped, and forced the people were forced to accept the new rulers. Like with all take-overs there were people who helped the invaders and those who hindered. (Take a look at history and you will see that all over the place.) Mages were bound to the new rulers similar to how Tris's cousin Aymery was bound to the pirate in Tris's Book. The Circle barely escaped with their lives, family and magic. They formed a rebellion hidden in a Long sense dormant volcano.

A little background: Crystal "Crys" Rose Moss is the youngest child of Briar and Ewy. She somehow inherited the same ambient magic of the circle (aka Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris) except Briar's; she also has stone magic and a weird thing with ink. She has an older brother Ash Eben Moss.

Tris married Kethlun "Keth" Warder. They have a son named Aymery after her late cousin (Tris's Book). Aymery is a glass mage and lighting mage

Sandry married some noble I have yet to name who died in the Takeover, they had a son named Venden nicknamed Venny.

**Prologue.**

We had welcomed the strangers in. After all we were known as a compassionate nation, how could we not let in the homeless refugees from a far off nation? We never saw their secret plan, waiting until we were used to their presence, after they had become part of our daily life. My aunt Sandry barely escaped with her life clutching her seven year old son as she ran away from the massacre of her family. It had been a double strike, attack they royal family as they bound the drugged mages magic so it could not be used against them. My father and brother Ash had gone to look at a farmer's fields, taking with them my four year old niece, Laila. Laila was a plant mage just like her father, like his father, there for this three day trip away from home would be helpful. My sister in law, Ammie, stayed behind to help my mother take care of the shop. My mom hid me and my sister in law in the house as she went out to see what the soldiers wanted. We heard loud voices arguing. Then we heard a crash like that of glass breaking followed by more glass breaking. Then the house was on fire! Ammie and I ran to the door but it was locked. I shouted at the lock, trying to summon my magic to open the lock. Finally the lock creaked as the metal tumbler listened to me and moved. We opened the door and flames rushed in, pleasantly warm on my skin but scorching Ammie's skin. I gave her my tunic; it would help prevent most of the burns. "Not the front door." Said Ammie noticing where direction I was headed. "Out the back."

"But what about Mama???..."

"Will be fine." Ammie said dragging me toward the door. We ran out of the house and through the back allies until we reached the outskirts of the city. "Crys, I need you to call up a fog. We need to leave the city."

"But Mama's not here, we have to wait for Mama."

"Crys, Mama will be fine. She'll catch up. We need to go. She'll be fine."

But she wasn't. I never saw my mother again after that night. I overheard papa tell the others when the thought I like the other children was asleep. "The bastards ran her through. She was of no use to them, so they ran her through." I crept back up the stairs in silence as the noises of anguish and hatred rose down stairs. 'Mama is gone.' That thought kept repeating in my head. 'Mama is gone.'

It has been ten years since the Zechnars took over. I do not blame Ammie for my mother's death, she was most likely dead by the time we got the door open. Amy saved my life. It has been nine years since we found our new home in this dormant volcano. With all the mages who had remained hidden we were able to build an intricate city in the tunnels of the hollow mount. We tap the heat of the volcano to make hot water springs, as well as heat the city during winter. With our magic we have laid spell to help keep certain places cool. Our ability to use our magic has grown, as well how our magic is used. We grow plants in the fertile soil, whole orchards and fields of crops. We thrive, yet we yearn for what once was. We train the willing to fight and we are slowly witling away at the Zechnars army. Some day we will be free.


End file.
